Die Lüge
by Keydieh Hurst
Summary: Bilder vom Frieden Fortsetzung


_**Die Lüge**_

"Ich gehör zwar nicht zur Familie, aber ichmag euch sehr. Mir liegt wirklich viel an euch."

"Ich weiß..."

"Und besonders an dir...an dem Abend als ich dich geküsst hab...Naja eswardein Geburtstag aber...es war mir ernst."

"Ich weiß...und es war das schönste Geschenk von allen...aber es war eben ein Geburtstagsgeschenk mehr nicht."

"Wenn die Dinge anders wär'n dann...wenn wir nicht so verschieden wär'n...Ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit"

"Das gilt auch für mich. Und ich muss dir sagen auch mir liegt viel an dir, sehr viel sogar."

Die Leute fingen langsam an über die Brücke zurück in die Stadt zu gehen. Das Bild war aufgenommen und das merkwürdige Hochgefühl das in jedem noch verweilte musste dringen herausgebracht werden. Manche bewegten sich auf Grace's Café zu während andere in ihre Heime zurück kehrten, um zu feiern.

"Dr. Mike, können wir zu Grace's gehen?" fragte Colleen als sie die Brücke überquert hatten.Mike zögerte einen Moment, aber als sie die Freude in ihren Gesichtern sah stimmte sie zu.

"Sicher." Ihre Gedanken rasten. Warum hatte Sully sich neben sie und die Kinder gestellt? Hatte er nicht gesagt er gehörte nicht zur Familie?

"Woran denkst du?" fragte er als er mebermte wie sie ihn durch ihre gesenkten Wimpern anstarrte.

"Nichts." Log sie leicht errötend da sie ertappt wurde. Sie senkte ihre Augen zum Boden während sie langsam Colleen und Brian folgten.

Die Feier war fröhlich, dank der Tatsache, dass letztendlich jeder mit ins das Bild durfte. Michaela beobachtete wie ihre Familie und ihre Freunde lachten und sich unterhielten, aber irgendwie hatte sie nichts zu sagen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten woanders hin und sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten alle paar Augenblicke einen Blick auf Sully zu werfen. War es eine Art von Verpflichtung, obwohl er gesagt hatte er war nocht nicht soweit?

Sully ertappte sie ein paar mal dabei wie sie ihn ansah und fragte sich, was sie dachte. War es richtig gewesen in dem Bild neben ihr zu stehen? Er dachte er hätte Hoffnung in ihren Augen gesehen als sie sagte ihr liege auch viel an ihm. Er dachte sie hätte ihn stumm gebeten zu sagen er sei bereit, er hätte gelogen. Aber trotzdem er nicht sicher darüber war, wollte er sie wissen lassen, dass er irgendwann bereit sein würde. Er war nervös und auf eine seltsame Art belebt. Das Bild selbst bedeutete ihm nicht viel. Aber die Leute in der Zukunft würden sie zusammen stehen sehen und denken sie wären ein Paar gewesen. War er wirklich noch nicht bereit? Hatte er sie nicht tatsächlich angelogen?

"Entschuldigen Sie mich." Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität. Als er zur ihr hinüber sah, entdeckte er wie sie aufstand und zu ihrer Klinik rüber ging.Angst ergriff sein Herz. Hatter sich geirrt?

Er zögerte einen Moment, doch als er sah, dass sich niemand dabei etwas dachte, dass sie gegangen war, stand er ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr, das wohlwollende Lächeln von Mr Watkins nicht bemerkend. Er ging um die Ecke der Klinik und sah sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Bank sitzen. Er wägte ab ob es besser wäre sie in Ruhe nachdenken zu lassen oder jetzt mit ihr zu reden.

Sie konnte das jetzt nicht aushalten. Ihr Verstand machte sie verrückt und ihn so nah bei sich sitzen zu haben machte die Sache nicht gerade besser. Sie muste einen klaren Kopf bekommen und der einzige Ort, wo sie das jetzt konnte, war ihre Klinik. Es schien niemandem etwas auszumachen, dass sie die Feier verließ also ging sie schnellrüber zur Klinik und setzte sich auf die Bank davor. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ die Bilder ihrervorherigen Unterhaltung wieder in ihr aufsteigen.

_"...aber es war eben nur ein Geburtstagsgeschenk - mehr nicht."_

_"Ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit."_

War es wirklich das? War sie noch nicht soweit oder hatte sie einfach nur Angst? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie konntesich genau erinnern, wie sie gehofft hatte er würde etwas erwidern, als sie sagte er bedeute ihr auch viel, dass er ihr widersprechen würde, als sie sagte es war nur ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Als sie Schritte hörte hielt sie den Atem an und hoffte inständig, dass es nur jemand war, der an ihr vorüber ging. Sie wagte nicht die Augen zu öffnen und wartete darauf, dasssich die Schritte entfernen würden. Aber stattdessen hielten sie nur wenige Meter von ihr an. Sie dachte über die Möglichkeit nach ihre Augen zu öffnen und Sully vor sich stehen zu finden, nicht wissend, ob das das war, wassie jetzt wollte, brauchte.

"Hey" Seine Stimme ließ sie ihre Augen öffnen und ihn ansehen.

"Hey" Er näherte sich ihr langsam, nicht wissend ob er willkommen war oder nicht.

Als sie nichts sagte setzte er sich still neben sie. Seine Hand berührteihre leicht in der Bewegung und er bemerkte wie sie sie schnell zurückzog und in ihren Schoß legte. Sie sah ihn nicht an und ihr Blick ging von der Straße und der Hand in ihrem Schoß hin und zurück.

"Alles klar?" Er brach letztendlich die Stille in dem Versuch sich abzusichern, dass er recht gehabt hatte.

"Ja." Gab sie zurück, ihre Augen seine nicht treffend.

Er wollte sie gerade fragen, ob sie sicher war, als jemand vorbei ging und den Moment unterbrach.

"Können wir drinnen reden?" Sie antwortete nicht sofort. Konnte sie im Moment mit ihm im gleichen Raum allein sein? Konnte sie? Konnte sie ihm seine Bitte ausschlagen?

"Sicher." Sie bewegte sich zur Tür,vorsichtig ihn nicht noch einmal zu berühren und trat ein, wobei sie sofort hinter ihren Schreibtisch ging und sich in ihrer Doktorhaltung hinsetzte.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und beobachtete wie sie sich setzte. Auf was auch immer sie sich vorbereitete, er bemerkte dass sie sich wieder in ihre Schale zurückzog, sich abschirmte mit dem Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen. Aber er war nicht bereit das geschehen zu lassen.

"Bist du sicher, dass alles klar ist?" fragte er erneut.

Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und ihre Augen trafen seine. Las er ihre Gedanken?

Wenn sie nicht antwortete, sah er es als ein nein und ging um den Tisch herum,um sich neben sie zu knien.

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Was?" Sie konnte sich nicht denken, wofür er sich entschuldigte.

"Dass ich dich angelogen habe." Ihre Augen suchten sein Gesicht nach irgendeinem Zeichen was er sagen wollte, was er meinte.

"Ich habe gelogen, als ich gesagt habe ich bin noch nicht soweit. Die Wahrheit ist ich hatte Angst du wärest es nicht." Er sah sie erwartend an, wollte dass sie irgendetwas sagte, dass die schwere Lastvon seiner Brust nehmen und ihm helfen würde wieder frei zu atmen.

Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Hatte er gerade gesagt er war soweit? War sie nun diejenige, die ihnen im Weg stand? Aber sie hatte esnicht gemeint. Sie hatte esnur gesagt, weil er es gesagt hatte. Sie war verwirrt.Seine Lüge hatte sie dazu veranlasst zu lügen und jetztwaren sie hier und versuchten die Dinge wieder richtig zu stellen, die sie gesagt und getan hatten.

"Die Wahrheit ist," wiederholte er als sie nichts sagte, "es hat mir das Herz gebrochen,als du gesagt hast, dir ginge es genauso." Er fürchtete, dass er ihr Angst machte mit allem, was er gesagt hatte. Fühlte sie sich unter Druck gesetzt wenn er ihr alles sagte, was er fühlte? Hätte er es für sich behalten sollen, auf sie warten sollen?

Ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine Seele und ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen bei den Worten, die in ihrem Hals steckten aber einfach nicht rauskommen wollten.

_Ich habe auch gelogen. Ich meinte es nicht. Ich bin bereit._

Ihr Kopf schrie sie an die Worte zu sagen, aber ihre Lippen würden sie einfach nicht formen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Er hatte ihr gerade seine tiefste Seele offenbart und sie hatte angst das selbe zu tun?

_Ich habe gelogen. Ich habe gelogen. Ich habe gelogen. Ich habe gelogen. Ich habe gelogen. _"Ich habe gelogen." Ihre Hand schoss zu ihrem Mund. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gesagt. Die Worte hatten ihren Mund verlassen ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte und jetztwünschte sie, sie könnte sie zurück nehmen.

Sully starrte sie an. Hatte er gerade gehört wie sie es gesagt hat? Er wollte, dass sie es sagt, aber der angstvolle Ausdruck in ihren Augen als die Worte endlich ihren Mund verließen ließen ihn denken, dass sie es nicht sagen wollte. Aber sie musste es gedacht haben. Seine Blick blieb starr und als sie ihre Handvon ihrem Mund nahm bewegte er sich schnell und küsste sie auf ihre Lippen.

Der Kuss war kurz und er zog sich schnell wieder zurück, ihre Reaction beobachtend. Er sah den Schock in all ihren Gesichtszügen geschrieben, aber als sie sich davon erholte und ihre Lippen auf seine presste, wusste er, dass er den gleichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte.

Er spürte ihre Lippen gegen seine gepresst und es machte ihn verrückt. Er hatte recht gehabt. Langsam bewegte er seine Hand zu ihrer Wange und seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie zögerte einenMoment, aber dann legte sie ihren Arm um seine Schulter und erwiederte den Kuss. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sogar besser als ihr Geburtstagskuss.

Ihren Lippen waren himmlisch. Sie waren weich und voll und die Art wie sie sich bewegte ließ seine Sinne außer Kontrolle rasen. Sie brach den Kuss für einen Moment, verharrte nur Millimetervon seinen Lippen.

"Ich habe auch gelogen." Hauchte sie gegen seine Gesicht. Plötzlich war es so einfach es zu sagen. "Ich habe auch gelogen." Ihr Gesicht brach in ein weites Grinsen und sie war dankbar für seinen Mut. Noch immer über das Gefühlvon seinen Lippen auf ihren staunend, spürte sie den erneuten Drang ihn zu küssen. Also bewegte sie ihre Lippen dorthin zurück, wo sie hinzugehören schienen und fühlte das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ebenso.

Er spürte wie sich das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete als sie die Worte wiederholte, zweimal, mitmehr Sicherheit und keiner Angst in ihnen. Das Lächeln ließ ihn wissen, dass sie sie meinte und froh war sie zu sagen. Als ihre Lippen seine erneut berührten, war alles auf der Welt richtig für ihn. Sie waren dort, wo sie hingehörten. Hier in den Armen des anderen. In diesem Moment zählte nicht was kommen würde. Alles was zählte war, dass sie beide gelogen hatten und dass sie beide fähig waren es zuzugeben. Sie hatten einander angelogen und nun versöhnten sie sich.

Ende


End file.
